Paint roller assemblies are well-known in the art, with many different designs being available. Most are characterized by the application of a cylindrical cover to a support structure through which the axle rod of the handle extends to permit rotation of the cover relative to the rod for the application of paint to a surface. To accomplish this general objective, various designs have been utilized, including wooden cores or spindles, cage-type support frames comprised of wire metal over which the rollers are frictionally mounted, and end support arrangements in which the supports engage the respective ends of the roller cylinder and receive and support the axle rod of the roller assembly handle.
An example of the end support-type construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,887 in which end supports are frictionally retained at both ends of the roller cylinder, with the end supports adapted to frictionally receive bearing elements formed on the axle rod. U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,770 to Williams also shows an end support arrangement in which the axle rod is retained in place on the end supports by a retaining screw which is further received in the adjacent interiorly threaded end of the axle rod. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,766,473 to Thackara and 2,891,301 to Conklin disclose end support members which are constructed and arranged to retain the axle rod in place by engaging an annular groove formed in the axle rod.
All of the paint roller assemblies known to applicant have certain disadvantages. They are frequently difficult to assemble and disassemble; the economies of manufacture are not such that the roller and end supports can be made disposable, and they frequently do not eliminate the dripping of paint from the exterior of the end support members.